bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Phoenix Torque Ruby
Phoenix Torque Ruby 1. I will be doing 2-3 of these per week so stay tuned for more of these and let me know what you think in the comments Description: Ruby was one of the companions of the Oracle Knight Ark and protected the oracle knight with her life. she constantly bickered with another memeber of their group Dion. She gave her life to protect the Oracle Knight. LS: Increased BC production while sparking(70%) and 1-2 bc whenever a unit does spark damage Normal Attack: 13 hits with 3 dc dropping up to 39bc 10/10: synergizes well with her leader skill and drop a really good amount of bc. 9/10:(24bc) amazing LS for an interesting unit. she gets 70% more bc when sparking and 1-2 bc during spark which has only one pure simple purpose, to build bc back up and allows her to get her debuffs up faster and more easily. Its also useful for the more BC resistant trials. It is argueably the best bc recovery units in the game and allows for more varied combinations than just raaga and rosetta but, with the release of zenia she loses points on flexibility BB:(24bc) 20 hit combo(all enemies) with atk reduction buff for 3 turns debuff is 20% and has 10% chance of working 8/10: 20 hits is nice for a bb. her bb is awesome it gives all 6 units atk down buff for 3 turns and reduces enemy atk by 20% which is very nice for the harder bosses. The reason it loses a lot of points is because of her sbb which conflicts with her bb and does the same thing but, it hits harder and is better. SBB:(24bc) 40 hit combo(all enemies) with atk reduction buff for 3 turns (20% debuff to atk for 1 turn) and 30% chance to do 30% atk debuff for 1 turn 8/10: the atk reduction buff is really nice to have but, that extra atk debuff is just really redundant. It actually makes her amazing skill worse because it gets overwritten by the next person activates the reduction buff. They interfere with each other. You are all probably wondering why she is getting an 8 out of ten and that is because of her hit count on her sbb. 40 hits is godly for an sbb only other unit with this many hits is Lario who is a free unit with no seven star. This synergizes well with her leader skill. UBB:(24bc) 34 hit combo(all enemies) boost attackbased on their Recovery and raises normal hit amount by 2 hits(100% dmg) for three turns 10/10: 34 hits may be less hits than her sbb but, This is a heavy hitting UBB. 100% boost to atk based on Rec is amazing and synergizes well with her 40 hit combo which does massive hits and the extra damage from the UBB really gives it an extra kick. Is it better than Alice's buff. I have to say no. 20% is not a big difference and not only that, Alice can spam hers while Ruby only can get it for three turns. She also has to fill up the overdrive gauge, which takes up to 7-8 turns and that does mean alice is better than ruby with her buff in just because its spammable, that does not mean Ruby's is worse than alice because they fill different roles and UBB is supposed to be an Ultimate Attack so it is stronger than Alice's SBB but, with the new overdrive revamp it means they stack so it does not really matter who is better but who is your preference for the situation you are in. ES: Boost BC and HC drop rate 15% 10/10: synergizes well with everything else and makes it easier to get her debuffs back up quickly. Raid Battle: 9/10: She is really useful for raid battle because of the atk reduction buff she has and can save your butt because of it. GQ/GGC: 8/10: She is useful but gets lost in the plethora of units that can do the leader job better and that she does not sustain a strong vital role in a squad. Trials: 9/10: Her atk debuff weakens the units atk meaning they do not hit as hard and her 40 hits make it a breeze to break through bc resistant enemies. Her SBB's Redundancy prevents her from being a 10/10 Quests: ''' '''10/10: Great unit to lead questing with makes it easy to build BC and autobattle with Arena: ''' '''10/10: 39 bc hits with 20 hit combo on bb and 40 hit combo on bb that hits all enemies. Its amazing for arena for it will kill any unit when it uses its bb or sbb and makes it easy to get sbb Stats: '''Hp: 6542, atk:2554, Def:2072, Rec:2311 '''9/10: great stats with great atk and rec. She has decent hp and somewhat low def but still very usable Overall Usefulness 7/10: Her debuff are very useful but, that is all she really has going for her and her 40 hit combo. There are many useful units who can fill her slot and have a increased ways of Usage. Like Kira who can do the same atk down effect and boosts Crit or Griel who boosts BC and HC and does atk down. She is very good at what she does but, her usefulness burns out with her atk down buff being her main selling point and the redundancy of the 30% one does not help her when she has the 20% one which she gives to everyone it just hurts her usefulness in the long run. USEFULNESS RATING: ''MUST HAVE: Quests, Arena VERY USEFUL: Raid, GGC, Trials''' DECENT:GQ, '' Let me know in the comments below who you want me to do next Zerafalgar or Griel' 'JCgamer18 (talk) 23:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18''' Category:Blog posts